Child's Play 2
Child's Play 2 is a 1990 American supernatural slasher film and the sequel to Child's Play, written by Don Mancini and directed by John Lafia. It is the second film in the Child's Play franchise and set two years after the first film; the plot follows Chucky continuing his pursuit for Andy Barclay, who was placed in foster care, and transferring his soul into him after being resurrected. The film stars Alex Vincent, Gerrit Graham, Jenny Agutter, Christine Elise and Brad Dourif as the voice of Chucky. Unlike its predecessor, the sequel uses more comic elements in regard to the Chucky character. Plot Two years after Chucky was destroyed by the Barclays and detective Mike Norris, the killer "Good Guy" doll Chucky is rebuilt from scratch by The Technicians to prove there is no fault with the dolls. As a result of Andy Barclay blaming Chucky for the murders committed, the company has suffered. One of the men working on Chucky is killed by electrocution; as a result, Mr. Sullivan, the CEO of the company, orders his assistant Mattson to cover the accident and get rid of Chucky. Meanwhile, Andy is now in foster care, due to his mother being in a mental hospital for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is adopted by Phil and Joanne Simpson. In his new home, Andy meets his new foster sister Kyle. After work, Mattson goes to a corner store and while he leaves his car, Chucky uses the car phone to ring Grace Poole, the manager of Andy's foster center. He claims to be a relative of Andy's in order to get his new address. He then hijacks the car and orders Mattson to drive outside the Simpson household at gunpoint. Chucky then kills him by suffocating him with a plastic bag. In the house, Chucky accidentally activates "Tommy", another "Good Guy" doll, and destroys him with Joanne's ornament. Chucky then buries the doll in the garden and takes his place as "Tommy". Phil punishes the children believing one of them broke the ornament. After Andy spends the rest of the day with Kyle, Chucky waits for nightfall and ties up Andy in order to possess him, but the ritual is stopped by Kyle. After Andy claimed Chucky tied him up, Phil throws Chucky in the basement. The following day, Chucky hitches a ride on the bus to Andy's new school. Andy's teacher Miss Kettlewell discovers an obscenity Chucky wrote on his worksheet. Believing Andy was responsible, she forces Andy to stay in the classroom as punishment and locks Chucky in the closet. Andy manages to escape, and Chucky beats Miss Kettlewell to death with a yardstick. After Andy insisted Chucky got him in trouble, Phil considers taking him back to the foster center. Later that night, Andy tries to kill Chucky with an electric knife in the basement, but Chucky attacks him. Phil goes to investigate the commotion but Chucky trips and neck-snaps him, killing him. Joanne, convinced that Andy murdered Phil, sends him back to the foster center. Kyle discovers the buried doll in the garden and realizes Andy was telling the truth all along and rushes in to warn Joanne only to find her dead. Chucky attacks Kyle and orders her to take him to the center to find Andy. There, during a false fire alarm, Chucky kills Grace and orders Andy to take him to the PlayPals "Good-Guy" factory for the transfer. Kyle follows Chucky and Andy to the factory. After knocking Andy unconscious once again, Chucky attempts the ritual to transfer his soul into Andy, but it fails midway since he spent too much time within the doll's body. Enraged, Chucky decides to kill both Andy and Kyle instead. Chucky murders a factory worker. He then loses one of his hands, which he replaces with his knife, and his legs, but still goes after the two. Kyle and Andy then pour molten plastic over him before inserting an air hose in his mouth, which causes his head to explode and finally defeating him. Andy and Kyle leave the factory for "home", with Andy asking where "home" is and Kyle responding that, in truth, she doesn't know. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Christine Elise as Kyle * Jenny Agutter as Joanne Simpson * Gerrit Graham as Phil Simpson * Grace Zabriskie as Grace Poole * Beth Grant as Miss Kettlewell * Peter Haskell as Mr. Sullivan * Greg Germann as Mattson * Don Pugsley as Technician #1 * Ed Krieger as Technician #2 * Vince Melocchi as Technician #3 * Raymond Singer as The Social Worker * Charles Meshack as The Truck Driver * Adam Wylie as Sammy Deaths Trivia * Opened as the #1 film at the box office. * At 84 minutes, this is the shortest Child's Play movie. * The original script had an opening scene of a court hearing dealing with the events of the previous film. * The film was originally set during the Christmas season. * Originally, Phil and Joanne were named George and Mildred. Category:Films